


One spell away

by Atticusly (atticusly)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, It’s supposed to be funny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atticusly/pseuds/Atticusly
Summary: No one told Taeyong that his neighbour is a vampire or the fact he is the reason behind his dying plants.Alternatively, Witch Taeyong is ready to throw hands at his vampire neighbour because he had enough of failing classes.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	One spell away

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic ? Yes.
> 
> This is going to be short, and something I just felt like writing! As said it’s going to be short, but chaptered, and also expect the rest of the chapters to be long

It was no longer a secret, supernatural species and humans began to coexist with each a couple of years ago, but of course with some  _ social barriers.  _ Universities were set up specifically to educate ‘supernatural species’ about empathic nature, and theoretical ways to improves their skills.

Taeyong did have a shock when his parents enrolled him into a university which taught witchcraft completely opposite to their homeschooling techniques. It was not much of an issue, he liked the freedom of staying alone, in his own place, outside his house. Human university curriculum was similar to the high school system, except you no longer had anyone behind you all the time.

Witchcraft? It was hard at the beginning. It was different from how his parents told him it to be, it was complicated, hard to understand, and hard to master. However, by his fourth year, he got a hang of it, thanks to the basis he learned in childhood. 

Life was smooth, he has been living in a condo near the university, has a friend group consisting of various species and somehow they work well together. It was bright, uncomplicated with straight As until his neighbour changed.

_ To a fucking vampire. _

Don’t get Taeyong wrong, he does not hate vampires, but he would hate one if they played ‘I believe I can fly’ at 5 in the morning or damage his potions’ plants because of their repelling scent, (not like they can control it but Taeyong is almost failing that class now).

It has been a couple of days since they became neighbours, and Taeyong is  _ always  _ one spell away from hexing the said neighbour. 

The first time Taeyong met his neighbor was when the latter moved, gave a shining smile with visible dimples and a crinkly smile. Sure, Taeyong did not like the idea of having a vampire Neighbour but that man who went by the name ‘Jung Jaehyun’ was one attractive fellow.

They go to the same university, but they have the exact opposite schedule of classes since Jaehyun had only a nighttime schedule, and Taeyong spent the entire night,  _ replanting his dead potions’ plants. _

Taeyong gets stressed when he returns home to find the new plants he planted to be already dried and dead. In revenge, he decides to spread the smell of ginger, making the said vampire sneeze a dozen times.

They don’t hate each other, it’s just natural tendencies which take over. They still smile at each other, and offer to buy groceries. Taeyong on the other hand, sometimes sends  _ without  _ ginger to his neighbor who almost burned the building in the name of cooking or sometimes he sends it  _ with extra  _ ginger when he fails potions class.

Two days in, Mark Lee, Taeyong’s only human friend, whom he almost raised visits. It’s a nice day, until Jaehyun barges in with Taeyong’s potions‘ supplies wearing an NBA jacket. So for the rest of the day, Taeyong third wheels Jaehyun and Mark’s conversation about the NBA.

Taeyong finds it unbelievable that Mark bonded well with Jaehyun, and for their bonding time and supplies Jaehyun bought, he had to sacrifice another plant.

At this point, almost two weeks after Jaehyun had moved in, almost everyone knows them for their friendly tricks.

...

The first time they have an actual conversation is during the weekend, when Jaehyun shows up with some pizza takeaway and who was Taeyong to say no to free food?

“So Jaehyun, Tell me about your vampire life, when did you turn, I bet it has been around a century, tell me about those 20th century details” 

Taeyong asks, as he opens his can of coke.

Jaehyun stares at him for a second, midway through a piece of pizza (oh yes, they can eat. They drink human blood for functionality of organs). “Actually I was turned in 2011” 

Taeyonf chokes on coke, his eyes widened in surprise before cracking into a fit of laughter, “no way I don’t believe you, I think you are way older than that, maybe around the 18th century. Anything about England’s monarchy perhaps?” 

Taeyong does not stop laughing, he almost sprains his neck because of the extensive movements. Jaehyun looks visibly annoyed, “of course I don’t! Believe me I turned in 2011, all I know is the lyrics of Party rock anthem and some disturbing memories of teen girls thinking I am Edward Cullen” 

Taeyong goes silent the moment Jaehyun finishes talking, “you are kidding right?”. Jaehyun looks back deadpanned, “no”.

There is a quick calculation taking place in Taeyong’s mind, he realizes that if Jaehyun did turn in 2011, that means it was not a family event but a personal decision, “why?” 

“Student loans, I was 20.”

Taeyong starts laughing again, as he takes a sip of his coke. The amount of comedy in Jaehyun’s reason for turning was unbelievable.

“Come on! Stop laughing! Student loans were hard to pay and being a vampire is much better!” 

Jaehyun was also trying not to laugh at his own story.

“Ok fine but wait, that probably means according to my physical age I’m older than you. That’s it honorifics now Jaehyun” 

“No fucking way”

Jaehyun may or may not have purposely damaged Taeyong’s potions’ plants and Taeyong may or may not have hexed him.


End file.
